The Sparks that Hurt
by Da DJ Jazzy
Summary: After the death of his brother, Dreadwing never felt more alone in his spark. He felt absolute nothingness. Empty. Sunblitz after her Creators were torn away from her, her young spark can barely hang on by a thread. Whenever Dreadwing finds this femmeling...he couldn't but feel this protection for her. What will happen? (Can get pretty dark but will keep it at PG-13) (R&R!) SidProj
1. Chapter One: Castle of Glass

**So this plot bunny has been scratching at my brain for sometime now. And I know..."UPDATE YOUR DAMN STORIES, JAZZY!" I know, I know! I'm so sorry. A lot of stuff has happened over the months making me lose a lot of muse but now I'm back in action! I probably won't update this one too much because this is just a side project. I'm still trying to think of a chapter for "Fatherly Side" I'm working on a chapter for "Musical Siblings" at the moment. If you have ideas what I should do, tell me!**

 **ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

 **I do not own TF's, I just own my OC!**

* * *

Chapter One: Castle of Glass

Dreadwing was currently on a hunt. Like he always is. He was hunting for Autobots...he knew after all that they were ones to pay for his brother's demise. After that day that Skyquake's spark was destroyed, Dreadwing felt this emptiness in his spark.

He never felt more alone in his entire life. Time to time, Dreadwing will have flashbacks of his brother standing by his side with Megatron. It only seemed like yesterday that Skyquake was right there beside him. Fighting with him. Sharing moments whenever they could get the chance. Dreadwing and his brother lost their creators in the slumps of Kaon. They relied on each other or survival. Most would find pity upon them. Dreadwing and Skyquake always had that unbeatable bond between them. When one was angry, the other would soothe. When one was down, the other would comfort. When one was surrounded, the other would aid. They have always been linked together strongly.

But for the Autobots to exterminate his only family left...

Made Dreadwing's energon boil. The audacity that they had! To extinguish his brothers spark while he was not there to aid him in battle...Dreadwing may have honor when fighting his enemies, but this...that action made him on a relentless hunt. He had already terminated a couple of Autobots that were in the wreckers. He didn't feel any better once he got rid of them...it just made him feel more empty. Dreadwing just didn't understand why he wasn't feeling any better for his grieving spark...every single day his spark pulsated with sorrow. The great fighter would often silently sob from all the pain he was experiencing.

He just wanted the pain to lighten up a bit. Anything. Anything that can just make this numbness, all of the dread and emptiness to go away...

Until...

* * *

The ships systems begin to beep as the scanners picked up a commlink. Dreadwing's systems online as he wakes up from his recharge and stands up, still feeling a little groggy. He then sits in the pilots seat and presses a button as he hears the conversation. **-Leadfoot, you almost here man?-** Dreadwing hummed slightly. _It would seem I have quite a knack for finding Wreckers..._ Dreadwing then started to pinpoint the signal the commlink as he started to pursue.

 **-Yeah. By the way, I know this seems odd but is this commlink private?-**

- **No. Why?-**

 **-Should probably make it private...I'm just sayin' that it's unlikely that 'Cons are in this part of the galaxy, but better safe than sorry.-** Dreadwing only felt a small smirk goes across his faceplate.

"Smart. But thankfully to your ignorance...I am already in pursuit." He muttered as he begins to see a distant ship in view. He puts his cloak up and continue to listen to the conversation...

 **-They're not all the way out here. I wouldn't worry too much. Just good to see ya again, man.-**

 **-Same here Sandstorm.-**

 **-Besides I've found a little femme.-** Dreadwing furrowed his optic ridges together. "A youngling? Out here?" He asked himself.

 **-A femme? She a youngling?-**

 **-She is. I don't know her name. But I know for certain that something happened to her Creators.-**

 **-Probably fraggin' 'Conscum. They always take away the ones we love most. They're all fraggin' animals.-** Dreadwing's servos clenched as a low growl escape from him.

 **-Yeah, I agree with you there.-**

 **-What's her name?-**

 **-I don't know. She's really shaken up, I tried to comfort her but she won't bother to tell me her name.-**

 **-Somethin' bad must've happen. And we both know that you're not the most best with words, 'Storm.-**

 **-Shut up...hold on...there's a ship behind you. I can see you in the distance! You two buddies or somethin'?-**

 **-...Cut the commlink!-**

Dreadwing didn't allow his victim to turn around in time as he then unleashed his blasters upon them. His blaster fire successfully hits Leadfoot's wing and the side of his ship, causing a small explosion and smoke to arise from the impact. Dreadwing continued to fire at the fleeing Autobot.

Explosions...

Smoke...

No mercy...

Dreadwing finished off Leadfoot's ship with one final blow which it was aimed for his thrusters which were leaking with energon. He sends one of his missiles and watched it fly at incredible speed and then connected to the target. The ship then exploded, debris flying everywhere as Dreadwing flied through the destruction he caused.

* * *

Sandstorm's optics were wide as saucers whenever he saw one of his friends offline right in front of him. He then slammed his fist into the wall next to him as a primal growl escapes from him. "That...CON!" He shouted angrily as he then started to run out of the room he was in. Not even bothering to take notice the smaller figure by him. The femme squeaked fearfully as she was practically pushed to the side whenever Sandstorm ran out of the room. She scurried back on top of her pedes and carefully walked to the doorway to see where he went. Her forest green optics followed him as he then turned down a corner, his footsteps leaving with echos following down the hallway...

The femme started to think about her options. Go with where Sandstorm went, possibly either witness more killing or go hide in her room...the femmeling had to make a decision rather quickly as she then bolted down the other end of the hallway. If anything, she doesn't want to see more energon spilled...there was a reason why her Creators went in this sector. They didn't want their precious, innocent little femme to experience this horrid war. She remembered when they used to talk about how Cybertron was dead because of the war. That it was the Decepticons and the Autobots fault that their only home was like that. Before the worst of the war had started, her family escaped to this quarter of the galaxy. They hoped that the war didn't follow behind them.

The femmeling reached her room as she ducked down under her berth and squeezes her optics shut as a recent memory floods her processor.

 _Flashback..._

"Sun, hide now." Her sire spoke urgently.

The femme looked up to her sire with confused optics. "Why, sire?" She questioned.

"Don't question. Just do it now! Please." He then gazed down to her optics with...his optics that were filled with fear. Over the bond she felt fear pour into her. Her helm nodded before she released him from a hug and began to hurriedly jog down to her room. Once she made it there, she went into her closet and brings her knees to her chassis as her small doorwings spread across the wall behind her as she begins to tremble. Everything was silent. Too silent. Her optics closed tightly as she begins to whisper hopefully.

"It's going to be okay...it's going to be okay...Sire and Carrier will be ok-" She was then interrupted when there was a bloodcurdling scream that reached her audios before she felt her spark being ripped apart. Her small digits dug into the metal beneath her as her optics started to pool out coolant. Her frame tossed side to side as she was trying to prevent herself from sobbing loudly. Her servo clamped over her mouth as her voice begins to give out. She was wailing. "S-S-Sire! C-C-Carrier!" She cried out pleadingly. Another scream reached her audios.

Her spark throbbed and throbbed in pain as she continued to wail. She felt like her limbs were being torn apart! She felt like her helm was being dismembered from her frame! She felt like someone was tearing into her! Why weren't they comforting her?! Why aren't they here?! Why did her sire tell her to hide?! She needs them! More now than ever! Her voice begins to feel hoarse as she cried out again. "Pl-Please!" Her frame continued to shake violently, more coolant escaped her optics, her mouth wide opened as she wailed and wailed. She just wanted to scream and scream, hoping they would come to her rescue! Just anything...just anything to comfort her! Until the pain stops as she feels nothingness in her spark...she slumped to the side of the closet wall. Her small frame continued to shudder. She was feeling drained, like as if everything left her system. Her will to move. Her will to do anything.

She sent a weak, painful ping to her Creators, she didn't get anything back...

Her optics began to flicker in and out. Where...are her Creators...?

 _Flashback ends..._

The femmeling felt coolant escape her optics. "The monsters...the monsters are coming back to finish me off." She spoke to herself, her voice barely a mumble.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **I had to wrap it up, the next one will be longer! Promise!**

 **Tell me what you guys think of this small project!**

 **If you want to know why I was away for a long time, just PM me and I'll tell you.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Da DJ Jazzy is signing out.**


	2. Chapter Two: Mirrors

**Sup everyone! Back with this chapter for "The Sparks that Hurt"!**

 **Thank you for the follows and favorites!**

 **Thank you Galem & nadillaandlaprasthefireandice for reviewing! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Mirrors

Sandstorm was waiting...

He wasn't the most patient mech. He wanted to get redemption for his friend. That was a cheap move of that 'Conscum! He bet that this 'Con was truly a coward. Besides that, it's been too long. Where the frag was this coward?! Before then he saw a rather large shadow hover over him...his optics followed a sharp object that clearly looked like a sword. He took the time to act as he swiftly whipped around to punch the large figure behind him. Only to realize that his clenched servo was grasped painfully tight. Sandstorm grunts at the pain and looked up to see glaring ruby optics staring down at him.

"You dare try to make a hit against me?" The 'Con had a grave voice, he could clearly tell that he wasn't having any of it.

Sandstorm huffed. "I'm a 'Bot, you're the 'Conscum that killed my best friend!" He then brought his other fist up to try to punch him. The thing was that he stopped in mid-punch whenever he felt something go through his spark chamber. He gargled up some incoming energon as he looked down to see the long silver sword had pierced directly into his chassis. He saw that little energon droppings made a small puddle on his pede. His helm looked back up at the 'Con as he couldn't speak.

"But you're the ones who have took my only family away from me." The 'Con growled out bitterly before he sheathes his sword out of the smaller Autobot's chassis and lets him drop to the floor. Dreadwing looked at his sword and stared at it. Seeing just energon drop to the floor making little soft peddle sounds against the metal floor. He took another spark today. _For you Skyquake...I'll make sure that every Autobot pays._ His digits clench tighter around the hilt as his spark started to feel unsatisfaction. Dreadwing makes a grunt sound before he takes his optics away from the former online Autobot and glared down the hallway to the right of him. _The femmeling must be hiding somewhere...but why should I care? She may be an Autobot._ That thought made him lowly growl before he knew it, his legs were moving towards the hallway. His new objective...

Find that femmeling.

* * *

It was absolutely quiet in her courters...she was still shaking badly as her mouth was still tightly cupped around her mouth. Yes there was still leaking at her optics, but she did her best not to make a single peep. It felt like the whole situation again...where she was just waiting...and waiting...and waiting for her Creators to come to her rescue. But they never did came. They never fulfilled their promise that they always told her. _'We'll always be there.'_ Oh yeah? It was just one massive lie to her. Now that she figured out that they're just offline and in the Well of Allsparks. How she wanted to see them again...to be just in a family again. Her spark just sinks further and further into her tank.

She never felt so alone in her entire life. She remembers all of the funny jokes that her Sire made. Or that her Carrier made the best energon goodies around. She wanted that sweet taste again...she wanted her Creators. She'd do anything, anything that was possible to bring them back. She felt more coolant slide down her cheeks and onto the ground beneath her. "Sire...Carrier..." She whispered ever so pleadingly as her optics shut tight. Until she started to hear footsteps coming close. She looked at the bottom of her door, blinking her tears away so she could see properly. Her spark beings to thump faster, she was hoping it was Sandstorm...just somebot.

 ** _Step...step...step..._**

It was getting closer...closer...closer. Her breath hitched as she heard it stop at her door. She gulped nervously, daring not to make a single sound. Then suddenly...the figure walked into her courters. the pedes were a different shape and different colors. And made more of a 'stomp' sound. _It isn't Sandstorm...oh my Primus, it's one of the monsters!_ She thought panically as she begins to shake, trying her absolute best to not whimper or cry. _I'm going to die here..._ That thought raced through her processor, circling it...devouring it. The figure stopped at the edge of her bed as there was a thud above her. Maybe something that was set on top of it. Until then she felt her pede grabbed tightly by a large servo. She yelped fearfully as she was yanked out under her bed.

She slid out onto her belly as she looked over her shoulder to see the huge Mech with blazing red optics. He was significantly bigger than her. Her little optics widen as she braces herself to be killed. But...the Mech didn't do anything. He stared at her with a confused expression. She still couldn't figure out where her vocal cords are at the moment. Her spark was thumping rapidly, anxiety and fear were engulfing her. She continued to shake only it became more violent. Her little door wings were twitching as her bottom lip was quivering. The Mech then finally spoke. "You're a neutral...I thought all neutrals were extinguished tell me. How did you manage to survive?" His voice was really grave and deep. The femme noticed that he was a seeker by his wings. She didn't reply.

Dreadwing looked over her and just noticed how badly she was shaking. Dreadwing sighed deeply before he offers his servo to her. He noticed how she winced away from him as if she was expecting to get hit. "I will not harm you. It is dishonorable to beat down a femmeling. What is your name?" He tried to do more of a gentle approach. He could possibly get some answers from her if she would agree to it. But he'd had to be gentle with her first. Then, she would give him all the answers. The femme looked at his servo warily as she slowly reaches out with her much smaller one and grasps it. Her small digits wrap around his two digits. _Is she a minicon?_ Dreadwing thought before he easily brought her onto her pedes.

Dreadwing raised an optic brow at her as she still didn't reply to him. She was hugging herself as her wings still twitched. "I'll call you Star then." He told her as she looked behind her and sees the object on the bed. It was a bloodied long sword...her mouth went agape as she slowly looked all the way at him, straight into his optics. Her optics peered through his crimson optics and noticed something...he looked in pain. _W-Weird..._ She thought to herself before she quickly looked at the ground and asked while stuttering. "D-D-Did y-y-you k-kill Sa-Sandstorm?"

 _Finally, she speaks..._ Dreadwing thought impatiently. "I did, yes." He replied he didn't seem like he regretted it either.

"W-Why?!" She asked as she was just being devoured with fear. She can literally die any second now...

"He was an Autobot. All Autobots must be killed."

"B-B-But it's wrong!" The femme protested. Dreadwing raised his optic brow at her and crosses his arms.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" He questioned her.

"B-B-Because, killing is never right! To take somebots other spark is wrong! It makes you a monster!"

"Oh I'm the monster because the Autobots killed my brother?" The femme was taken aback at that statement as she blinked at him.

"They...took away your family away?" She surprised Dreadwing by not actually stuttering.

"He was my only family left, he was my split-spark twin." Dreadwing's spark pulsated with grief whenever he mentioned Skyquake.

The femme stared at him before she suddenly hugged his leg. He jumped at the surprised hug as he stared at her, he was debating to make her let him go or accept the hug. "Why are you hugging me?" He asked carefully.

"Because you're sad, I thought you were gonna cry. No bot deserves that." She sweetly replied. _This femmeling is very naive, isn't she...?_

He cleared his throat. "Release me."

"Are you gonna cry?" The femmeling arms tighten, causing Dreadwing to freeze. "Because if you a-"

"I said release me..." He demanded with slight irritation. By this he caused her to quickly let him go and hugs herself. Dreadwing stared at her, he noticed that her small delicate servos were twitching as well her wings. Her light green optics were darting across the ground, obviously didn't want to make optic-contact. He sighed gently before he asks. "What is truly your name, femmeling?"

Then the little femme looked up at him. "My name is Sunblitz. My Creators and I went into this quatrex to get away from the war. We managed to survive on our own for awhile." She somewhat mumbled the last words.

"Where are your Creators?"

Sunblitz's optics shut tightly as she began to stutter again. "I-I-I don't wa-wanna talk a-about it."

Dreadwing knew he needed to get more information about this base. But...he just didn't want to intrude on Sunblitz's personal space. He should be asking the questions! Why the pit wasn't he?! Was he going soft for the femmeling? _If I was truly going soft on this femme then I wouldn't have demanded her to let go of me from that hug. From what I can gather she's currently an orphan and lost her Creators. That must mean her spark could be weak, she wouldn't be able to survive on her own. I should at least-no. She isn't my problem, I just need the information and then I'll leave. She's a neutral, she wasn't born to fight. She would provide no use in the Decepticon cause. She would die the second she stands out in the battlefield. Why should I waste my time?_

Dreadwing sighed and then says. "I need to know information about this base. How did you manage to survive here all this time?"

"W-We have a large number o-of stashed en-energon in the safe. It was supposed to provide us for de-deca-cycles. I don't know about the base itself...I just know about its stash."

"Where is that?"

"Follow me." Sunblitz goes towards the door.

* * *

 **Heya guys! I know it's been awhile since you've heard from me. I've just been super busy with school, plus finals are coming up so I have to study for that.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I *heart* you all!**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter Three: Naive

**Sup everyone! Back with this chapter for "The Sparks that Hurt"!**

 **Thank you for the follows and favorites!**

 **Thank you Galem & nadillaandlaprasthefireandice for reviewing! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Naive

Dreadwing followed behind silently. Watching the femmeling's actions at all times. He didn't care if he made her nervous. He knew it was obvious that he made her nervous. It was dead silent between the two of them. Dreadwing looked up from her for a moment to look at the walls and something surprised him. The walls were very well detailed and had a very faint silver pattern. Almost zig-zag like. There were streams of blue light that were at the top of the walls. Everything was new and elegant, so they must've not been here for very long. _Interesting..._ Dreadwing thought before his helm turned back to Sunblitz, who caught him looking at the architecture. She actually smiled slightly. "Do you like my Creators workings? They're pretty awesome architects." Her optics twinkle a little after she mentioned 'architects'.

"It is...interesting. You haven't been here long have you? How long have you been here?"

"Well...we've been here only for a couple of months really. It took my Creators five months to build this. The ship we had provided most of the things to build this. The technology and metal, the basic structure and such..." Her small helm looked at the walls around her, her optics dimmed.

 _Hmmm...I wonder..._ "Do you like to do build things like your Creators?" He asked her for a specific reason. She may provide useful to the Decepticon after all. Reason why is because if she can do this as well, though he doubted it, she can maybe do some blueprints. If she can even add or subtract yet...

"Umm...I do, but I'm not as awesome as them. They were the best in the business actually. But they managed to teach me how to do blueprints for smaller structures and I have data-pads that I study from."

Dreadwing then knew she had potential. He wouldn't have to leave her behind then, but can she actually leave? It was obvious she was attached to this place...assuming that Sunblitz only had this left to remind her of her Creators. Maybe he can convince her. It would be easy considering she was just a femmeling. Usually younglings can be easy to convince or manipulate. But then again, Lord Megatron wouldn't want a naive, weak and small femmeling in his ranks. He would just use her for hostage situations. And there are Mechs that would take advantage of her...in the most disgusting way possible as well. Perhaps it may be better for her just to stay here and be alone.

"Intriguing...can you show me?" He still needed to be nice to her. He could tell that he was gaining her trust a bit more by being more interested in her or her Creators. So a couple more questions then he'll ask the real questions.

"Sure! Oh, I never got your name." She was beaming. She never thought this Mech was this nice to her! But something at her spark was tugging in fear still. She knows that he could kill her at any second now. But he was so nice, she didn't want to believe it.

Dreadwing studied Sunblitz's facial features, noticing sometimes her optics looked away from him to come back at him pretty quickly. Her optics were twinkling again. He knew she was still afraid of him. He needed to do something about that.

"My name is Dreadwing. Apologies for not stating my name beforehand."

"It's okay, it's nice to meet you Dreadwing. So you're part of the Decepticons? My Creators said that it was the Decepticons that started the war." Dreadwing narrowed his optics as his servos clenched.

"Did they now?" He asked slowly.

Sunblitz nodded her small rosy helm. "Yeah. But I don't think they're all bad. I mean...you have a reason why you're killing Autobots...they took away your only family. And that hurts..." Her optics blink many times as her spark pulsates. "So much..." She managed before small tears go down her cheeks.

Dreadwing heard her voice crack as his servos unclench as he stared at her not even realizing that his optics were softening. _Somebot torn away her family from her. This femmeling's spark is not going to make it, she just can't._ Dreadwing didn't say anything as he started to walk past her. Sunblitz felt like a pathetic sparkling. She hated to cry in front of somebot, especially if that 'bot was a Decepticon. She knew from her Sire that they were ruthless Cybertronians. They aren't ones for feeling emotions, he used to tell her that she should run away if she ever saw one. But Dreadwing didn't seem like the monsters. Even if he killed Sandstorm and his friend. She understood why. If she was big and bad like him, she would probably do the same thing.

She sucked it up and walked after him. The femmeling looked at her servos and her pedes as she walked.

"Do you know the majority of the Decepticon ranks are like though, Sunblitz?" Dreadwing asked a serious question. If she was going to join the Decepticon ranks, she needed to know how much trouble she could be in.

"Uh...um...erm...I think they all have a reason why they kill..." She answered with a quiet voice.

"Wrong. You know why?" He looked back to her and sees her shaking her helm. "If I was Starscream for example, I would be using you. Manipulating you for you to help me and then I would just abandon you here with no energon. If I was my brother, Skyquake...I wouldn't be this merciful and nice. Do you understand?" He stops walking with his helm turning back in front of him. "Most of our ranks don't have a reason to kill innocent lives...some of us just do it for the pure pleasure of the kill, to feel energon on our servos. Just to feel alive. The majority of us are cowards and just wanted to join the winning team, but there is a rare few of us that have reasonable reasons why they take away sparks."

"You're one of the honorable ones. And that makes you the nicest one of all." Dreadwing sighed at her comment, she is just so naive.

"You don't understand, I am not nice. I used to kill for pleasure. I used to love hearing my victims scream and scream in agony." He looked at his servos, memories flashed in his processor. He remembered all the faces of those who he killed. He remembered their voices. "Realize the truth before you, Sunblitz. You're with a monster."

Sunblitz stared at him. _He changed though...if he was still like that then he would've killed me by now._

"If...you were still like the monsters..." She began before she inhaled, she looked straight at his back. "Then you would've killed me by now. You stated that you 'used' to love hearing your victims scream in agony. Look how far you've come, you've changed so much. And I think that if others are like you...they have the ability to change as well."

"What if they don't change?"

"If that's the case, then it's their own loss for losing their happiness."

"What if their happiness is to take away sparks?"

"Then it's wrong. Why are you asking me these questions, I don't really understand why..."

"To show you that the world is not as nice as you thought."

"I don't think that!" Dreadwing froze at her sudden tone as he turned around to find her optics glaring at him. He never thought that this femmeling could get so riled up. He saw her take a breath before she says with the same agitated tone. "I know the world isn't nice! The monsters, the Decepticons whoever came here took away my Creators! And it hurts so much without them here! I know there are monsters, but you're not like them! You changed your spark to seek redemption and that's not wrong! It's not wrong to feel that way! I want to do the same, but I'm not big and bad like you!" Tears started to brim at the edge of her optics as her spark started to cave in. She just felt this wave of emotions that it was painful to extent that she felt her legs giving out under her.

Dreadwing widened his optics but stayed in place. Sunblitz started to sob as she uncontrollably rolls around on the ground. Her digits dug into the metal ground beneath her as she wailed, a waterfall on her face. Her spark started to feel this agonizing pain, it felt like something was piercing her spark. Before she was then hefted off the ground and held securely in rather larger arms. Her optics open to glance up to see her Sire holding her with a concerned look. "Are you okay, sweetspark?" She whimpered as her voice cracks. "Sire..."

* * *

 **Welp, hehehehehehe cliffhanger.**

 **I know that was unexpected and such, but this is after effects of losing your Creators. Lemme educate ya. (THIS IS MY IDEA)**

 **So after a youngling loses their Creators, they start to feel this grief and agony in their sparks. And sometimes it can become so great that it causes actual physical pain for them. One of the reasons why I said in the summary "her spark is barely holding on by a thread" because it's true. Now can this be helped? Well...**

 **WE'LL SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^_^**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Much love!**


End file.
